Messed up Parallel World
by gdesertsand
Summary: After the travel from the future Tsuna was hit by the Bazooka but instead traveling ten years to the future he went into a parallel world where everything is so messed up! why? because the Tsuna there is mentally unstable! (first KHR fanfic nya )


A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a KHR fanfic! Well… actually I was inspired by some of stories I read from the archive of KHR namely; Their Boss (And stories that have a similar plot to it!), Secret Friends, On the Subject of Cooking, Just like the Sky and its sequel The Unexpected Future, What Guardians, The Blood Red Sky, A Familiar Feeling, A Second Chance, Can I Stay and many more! The authors that make KHR fanfic are truly geniuses! If you compared me to them I'm just newbie ~NYA~ so be good to me, NYA~

Warnings: OOCness~ NYA~ and slight Insanity NYA~

Title: Messed Up Parallel World

Author: gdesertsand

Pairings: Will gladly take suggestions from you NYA~ since I'm just starting to read the manga of KHR and watching the anime NYA~

Summary: Tsuna defeated Byakuran and they were back to their time when he was accidentally hit by Lambo's Ten year Bazooka instead of travelling to the future he found himself to another parallel world where everything is so messed up. Why? Well the question is why was he in a mental hospital?

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime nya~

Chapter 1: Doom

Our dear Vongola Decimo to be is sleeping peacefully when something hard hit his head. He opened his eyes and sit up, the thing that hit him rolled forward enough for him to grab it and to his horror it was a grenade with its pin already removed.

"HIIIIEEEE!" he shouted as it exploded.

Downstairs Nana is preparing their breakfast when the house has been suddenly shook, "Ara, ara, boys seems energetic every morning~" she sang happily as she continued chopping some vegetables.

"REBORN! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sawada Tsunayoshi shouted as he tried to stand up but he was now turned to brown because of the explosion.

"Nope that was just a wakeup call." Reborn said with his usual careless tone, "Beside if I kill you who would lead the Vongola in the future?"

'_I knew it you don't care to me at all!' _ Tsuna mentally said.

"What are you waiting for Dame-Tsuna? Get ready for school." Reborn said as he kicked the brunet on the head.

"HIIIEEE!HAI!" Tsuna ran rapidly to change his clothes. It was a mess because who doing everything at the same time, really, who would be organized if he was trying to get his pajamas off, brush his teeth and grab his uniform all in the same time? Good thing he was good at multi-tasking.

He ran downstairs and meets the usual; everyone is already gathered up in the dining room.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" his mother greeted him happily with her usual cheerful smile.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said.

"Yahahaha! Lambo-sama will eat your breakfast Dame-Tsuna!" who else would be that annoying?

"Lambo! Behave!" our Chinese female martial artist started to scold the cow child.

"What are you waiting for, Dame-Tsuna?" said the sadistic tutor.

"Hai, hai…." He said as he sat down and started eating. The battle in the future ended and everything was back to normal although they lost the Sky Arcobaleno, Uni, everything went fine. All the terror that Byakuran had made has been erased even in the parallel world.

_Parallel world?_

Thinking of it sends shivers on Tsuna's spine. Why does he have a bad feeling whenever he thought about the parallel world? Maybe he still have a hang from the future…thinking deeply he didn't noticed that Lambo has already grabbed his food.

"Yahahahaha! Lambo-sama has your food! Yahahaha!" Lambo said as he started running away from the table.

"Lambo! Give me my breakfast back!" Tsuna shouted as he chased the cow child.

"Tenth, good morning!" Gokudera suddenly said popping out of nowhere.

"Yo! Tsuna, ohayo!" Takeshi said.

"SAWADA LET'S GO OUT AND START TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!" okay someone is shiny today.

"Everyone why are you here?" Tsuna asked forgetting about his breakfast and Lambo.

"To escort you to school of course Tenth!" Gokudera explained, "Though baseball idiot and turf top followed me here." He said irritatingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS HEAD! EXTREME!"

"Are you asking for a fight Turf top!"

"Maah, maah, Let's calm down shall we?" the rain guardian tried to stop the two from fighting.

"Shut up baseball idiot!" Gokudera get a handful of his dynamites and throw it everywhere.

"HIIEEE, Gokudera-kun calm down! Reborn help me!"

"You're the boss and it is always the duty of the boss to discipline his family." Reborn said genuinely.

"Like I said I'm not going to be a Mafioso!"

"Yahahaha! Don't forget Lambo-sama is in here!" Lambo said as he threw some grenades to everyone. Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta already led Nana out of the house so she will not be caught up at their crazy antics.

"You're annoying." Reborn said as he tripped Lambo and the cow child came rolling and hit the wall to make thing worse all the dynamites and grenade are falling into that direction so he received the entire explosion.

"Gotta…. Stay…. Calm…" Lambo said as he stood up with tears on his eyes, "Yaahhh! Lambo-sama is hurt!" he exclaimed as he pulled out the Ten year bazooka.

"Lambo…c-calm down!" Tsuna said as he tried to stop Lambo unfortunately Ryohei and Gokudera were still fighting while Yamamoto tried to stop them. The brunet run towards his lightning guardian but managed to slip on his own foot, "HIIEEE!" he shouted that caught up everyone's attention. Lambo being startled threw his bazooka and Tsuna was hit covering him with pink smoke.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"SAWADA!"

When the smoke was already gone they expected to see the Ten year future of their boss/friend but no…no one was there….

"O-oi what's the meaning of this? Where is Tenth?" Gokudera asked shakily forming some morbid thoughts inside his head.

"Kid, do you know where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked having a bad feeling, he does not want to think that after all they have been through the future Tsuna ended up dead.

"SAWADA WHERE ARE YOU PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK IS NOT EXTREMELY FUNNY YOU KNOW!" Even Ryohei is not comfortable.

Reborn eyed the Ten Year Bazooka and he saw some waves of electricity covering it, "It looks like because of the explosion the Bazooka malfunctioned. I will call Shoichi or Spanner since they already have the memories of the future they will recognize me." Even he had a bad feeling,

"_Dame-Tsuna, be sure to be safe wherever you are."_

Meanwhile with Tsuna….

After the pink smoke vanished Tsuna coughed a little, "OH…. My head hurts…." He said as he sat down but he was startled when an explosion occurred near him.

"HIIEEE! What was that!" he shouted that was the time when he scanned the surroundings. Everything was in ruins…no everything was wrecked in havoc! Judging from some of it that still intact he could clearly see that he was in a hospital. He walked further and stepped on a sign board. He grabbed it and dusts it off; there he had read 'Namimory Mental Hospital'.

"Why am I in a mental hospital?" he asked to no one. Then he heard something… a whimper… a soft whimper….his Hyper Intuition tells him that he should check it out and so he did. He stopped on one of the rooms where the sobs came from and when he opened the door the smell of blood greeted him that it made him sick. There on the floor scattered numerous of body, maybe they were the doctors or nurses of this hospital though some wears some suit just like from the mafia. When he looked up further he saw a figure curled into a ball, his chin was on his knees and his eyes was fixed on the ground while he was shaking tremendously, his hands covers his ears as if trying to block the noises outside. The boy's garment was covered in blood even his hands too, Tsuna saw a scalpel on the ground beside the boy that was also covered with the red liquid. He wanted to vomit at the scene but his instinct told him to approach the boy. Slowly he walked inside and saw a familiar brown color of hair when he was near enough he was shocked to find out that it was him! What was even more shocking is the words that the boy on the ground saying.

"I kill them, I kill them, I kill them, help me, help me, help me, I kill them, help me…" the Tsuna in front of him said non-stop.

A/N: So how was it? Suggestions and criticism will be very well accepted! So please Review Nya~


End file.
